Harry Potter
by inuyasha532
Summary: what do you think might have happened if harry never went to the dursleys but instead Lily had another sister


Summary) how do you think Harry might have turned out if Harry never went to the Dursley's. But instead was taken by Lilly's older sister in San Francisco California came to take him before Hagrid could. CharmedXharrypotter crossover ( No pairings yet

Chapter One

That night on all hallows eve a stranger had appeared in a blue light when she saw the front door was open & then she saw what looked like a flash of green light as she ran towards the top room facing her plow up and the shattered remains fell. She got up and went towards the house and ran up to the room that had been blown up and found harry potter in front of his crib over his mother and as she went to pick him up she heard a huge roar come from out side. She looked out side of the blown up wall and saw how big he was so instead of blowing him up she decided to just freeze him for now and see what might happen. She tried to freeze him and as big as he was he froze and she started yelling someone's name

(Piper) Leo, LEO

(Leo) Piper how did you end up in England

(Piper) I had Paige orb me here because you were gone and I told her I would call someone if I needed help but now's not the time

(Leo) Ok, ok

As Piper and Leo orbed Harry out of there Hagrid had unfroze and started walking toward Harry's room and tried looking for him and couldn't find him

--------------------------------Hallowell Manor-------------------------------------------------------

That night when Piper and Leo brought Harry back to Hallowell Manor Leo took Harry up to Wyatt old room and put him in the crib and made sure not to wake him when he left to go back down stairs and talk to his wife

--------------------------------Kitchen------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo had came in to the kitchen to see Piper making some tea like always and when she sat it at the table Leo sat down

(Leo) Piper how's kid is that and why where in England

(Piper) I was in England because I thought I would she my sister

(Leo) Hold on you have another sister?

(Piper) Yes I have another sister, I summoned mom and she because I was wondering some things and I asked her if I needed to know anything important and she

told me that I had one more sister and she was married and had a son. But mom said that I needed to see her soon before it was too late. So I went tonight and she was dead when I found her and I found the boy laying over her body and when I went to pick him up I heard a loud roar so I went to check it out and when I saw how big it was I froze it and called you and now where here with me explaining everything I did tonight to you

(Leo) hold on if that kids mother your sister then that would mean she had the powers of a charmed one and that would mean Harry is going to have the powers of a charmed one too

(Piper) he should but he won't be able to use them until he's around 4 or 5 oh ya I was thinking, you know the Grangers well I was thinking when the boys get older we could set up a play date for them when there older

(Leo) sure if you think it's a good idea

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

5 years later

Harry was running down the stairs while Wyatt and Chris were chasing him when the door bell rang right when it did Harry ran yelling " I Got It". As Harry opened the door and an old man with silver hair and a silver beard, he had bright blue eyes and were half moon spectacles was standing in the door way

Harry) Hello, may I help you

Old man) Yes, actually could you go and get your mother for me please.

Harry) ya, please come in and have a seat please and ill be right back with my mom

-------------------------------Kitchen--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry walked into the kitchen he saw his mom putting some tea on the table

Harry) Um, mom There's an old man in the manor for you

Piper) Thanks Harry can you tell him ill me right there once im done or can you bring him in here please and see if he would like some tea

Harry) ya mom I'll bring him in here

--------------------------------------------------Manor---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry was walking back into the man he started to think of how this old man could be

Harry) um, excuse me I was wondering if I could get your name please sir.

Old man) oh ya im sorry my name is Albus Dumbledore and might I ask you yours young man

Harry) my name is Harry Hallowell sir

Albus) well then when is your mom coming

Harry) oh ya she said for me to escort you into the kitchen for some tea if you would like some that is

Albus) some tea would be nice thank you

Harry) if you would follow me please

As Harry walked Dumbledore into the kitchen Piper was just finishing up putting out lunch for everyone including Albus Piper had finished calling for Leo and Wyatt to come down to lunch as Harry pulled out a chair for Dumbledore

Piper) So Harry did you get our guests name

Harry) yes I did his name is Albus Dumbledore

Piper) Hi Albus my name is Piper Hallowell now are you going to be staying for lunch while we talk about what ever you came all this way to discuss

Albus) please that would be great thank you

Piper) so Albus how may I help you

Albus) well I came to talk to you about "Harry"

As everyone was finishing lunch Leo and Wyatt took off so they could get back to the elders add see what they wanted earlier

Piper) so Albus how may I help you about my son

Albus) well you see I know he's not your son and the real reason I really came here was to take him to his family back in London where he was supposed to be but my game keeper Hagrid couldn't find him and he told me that he saw a bright blue glow of some sort and I decided to do some research and I found out that from the blue glow my game keeper saw I did a magic trace to were it was going and it led me here.

Piper) im sorry but your not taking my son anywhere

Albus) surely you wouldn't keep him from his family

Piper) of course not

Albus) Then I would like to have…

Piper) your not taking him anywhere

Albus) But you just said

Piper) I know what I just said and im his guardian considering im Lily's sister

Albus) Im sorry but Lily only had one sister and if she had 2 then I think I would have known

Piper) Im not doubting what you think you know but I am Lily's most trusted living relative here are the papers to prove that she left Harry to me and here are the pictures to there wedding

Albus) im sorry but I do not know of any other people being related to Lily besides the Dursley's

Piper) im sorry Albus but Harry isn't going anywhere and I would really like it if you left now

Albus) would you at least allow him to go to Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry

Piper) I will let him Choose when he is of age and just so you know Albus he has to power of a Charmed one too

Albus) I didn't know about that but thank you for letting me know about that Mrs. Hallowell

Piper) good day Dumbledore and I hope you get back to your place safely

As Dumbledore left Harry called for Paige and Phoebe so that she could tell her sisters about Harry and everything that Dumbledore had said

Harry) Mom who are you yelling for

Piper) some family members that I think you should meet now. Paige get your ass down here and bring Phoebe with you now!

Paige) what is it Piper

Piper) We need to talk all of us now so go and get Phoebe please

Paige) ok I'll be right back

Piper) Thanks Paige

Later that night Piper Paige and Phoebe had a meeting and discussed what had happened 5 years ago and what had happened that afternoon with Dumbledore and how he tried to take Harry to London to be with his Aunt and uncle and how she had warned him on how he had to powers of a Charmed one and that if Harry was going to go to Hogwarts it was his choice and not hers

Piper) Ok girls I think its time you all met Harry now because if im right he does have to powers of a charmed one and the only reason they haven't shown yet is because there locked by his mother and if im right it will take to power of 3 to free them and maybe more

Phoebe) Piper are you sure we had another sister besides Paige and Prue

Piper) Yes Phoebe I am I summoned mom 5 yrs ago and she told me that we had another sister and that I needed to see her soon before its to late to see her at all

Paige) so this is our Nephew then

Piper) and my son now

Phoebe) ok lets head up stairs and look at the book of shadows and see what he can find so we can free Harry so he can use is Charmed powers now. We can train him while were at it I mean if he is Lily's son and our nephew then we need to do this for him

Later that night when everyone was asleep Piper Phoebe and Paige went up to the attic and looked at the book of shadows to see what they could find and to there surprise they found a power release spell.

Piper) ok so we do need the power of three so ill go and get Harry and we can let him have is power's that he should have gotten to keep when he was born

As piper left she went down the stairs and went to wake up Harry some one unexpected showed up out of now where

Cole) Hey Piper

Piper) I thought you said you would leave us alone from now on

Cole) I did but you see im not the demon I use to be some how I became Balthazar again

Piper) What do you want Cole

Cole) believe it or not I want to help I will do what ever you want to prove to you that I don't want to hurt you guys

Piper) Ok Cole you want to prove to me that your on our side then go up stairs and wait for us there and tell Phoebe and Paige what you just told me and show them your true form

Cole) done

As Cole shimmered out of the hall way piper went back to getting Harry up and as she went in to Harry's room she shook him awake and told him that they were going some where real quick. As Piper carried Harry up to the attic she heard Phoebe scream and Piper ran back up stair's to make sure everyone was ok

Piper) what the hell is going on here

Cole) you told me to show them that I was Balthazar again so I did as you asked and Phoebe just screamed and started throwing things at me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Piper) Cole you out of all people should know that phoebe would do something like that

Cole) ya well all i really did was do as you told me

Piper) Oh well right now is not the time to fight about stuff like that what we need to do is let harry have his powers that he should of had along time ago

Cole) alright, so what can i do to help

Paige) What is it we are going to need

Piper) well to release his powers we are going to have to each use are blood and Cole your going to have to do the same thing please

Phoebe) WHAT!!! Piper we don't know what that would do if he does get his powers back

Piper) Phoebe it might be our only chance to let him have what he should have been born with and you know it

As the sisters dropped there blood into the bowl along with Cole they started to say a chant and one they had finished harry started glowing and his mother's spirit appeared (harry was out cold)

Lily) Piper, why did you give him back his powers so early i sealed them away only until he turned 7

Piper) You shouldn't have ever locked them away in the first place Lily

Lily) I was doing what i thought was best ok, I thought that if i hid his powers i would be able to keep him safe until he was old enough to use them and in my mind i thought that would be when he was seven, Oh ya and he doesn't just have to powers of a charmed one now he has the powers of a demon

Just as she said that she pointed at Cole and started to faid away

Phoebe) See I told you something would happen with him and look he has powers like Cole

Piper) Well Cole can train him if he needs to but Harry is my son and i thought it was a good idea at the time ok but at least we know he has his powers now but i wonder what powers he has

6 years have passed since harry had got his powers and not only was he a wizard and a warlock( male witch) but he was a demon to and could take the form of balthzar too, during his first year of training he found out that he had the powers to freeze time make a unbreakable force field around him and thouse he loves, he could also astrol project with out passing out and not even be tired

Augest 25

Piper) Harry i need to ask you something ok

Harry) Ok mom what you want

Piper) Theres this school that you could go to so you can learn how to use your other powers that you would need a wand for but you would be able to come home during the vacations and summer too but you would be staying there during the school year

Harry) Whats the name of the school Mom

Piper) Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry

Harry) Can I come home if i don't like it

Piper) Yes you can

Harry) Ok I'll give it a try mom

training with cole-

Cole) Ok Harry i want you to try turning into your demonic form again

Harry) I can't Cole if i could i would

Cole) well your going to have to if you want to be able to protect those you care about like that Herminoe girl that lives next door

Harry) How do you know about hermoine i never told anyone about my crush on her

Cole) Harry i see you looking out your window into hers every day and every night just before you go to sleep

Harry) So what do you think i should do

Cole) well the training i've been giving you has made your muscles huge and your really bulked up since we first started so next time you see her go out side you go outside and talk to her or something let her know you exist

Later that day harry waited after training for Hermione to go out side for him to talk to her he even had Piper make some brownies for her

Harry) COLE

Cole) Ya harry she hasn't came outside all day

Just has harry said that he saw her walking out side limping and brused, harry ran out the door and asked her if she was ok

Harry) Hey are you ok

Hermione) Ya Im Just Fine

Harry) You don't look fine

Hermione) No Dugh

Harry) You can't tell anyone about this but why don't you come over and i can get you all fixed up

Hermione) and what do you want in returned

Harry) for you not to tell anyone how you got healed

Hermione) OK i guess

as harry and hermione started walking over to Hallowell Manor Hermione's parents walked outside and started yelling at her to get back in the house and as Hermione was about to turn around Harry turned around with her

Harry) What if she doesn't want to

Parnets) SHE DOESN'T GET A CHOICE IN THE MATTER

Harry) I THINK THAT SHE DOES BECAUSE FROM WHAT I SEE RIGHT NOW SHE IS BEING ABUSED BY HER PARENTS AND EVEN BETTER IF SHE WANTS SHE CAN LIVE WITH ME AND MY FAMILY

Hermione's parents were stunned to hear Harry yelling back at them considering that nobody has ever yelled back at them about something like that and plus they would just send her back to them once they found out that she was a witch

Hermiones dad) alright if you want her take her

Harry) Hermione would you like that, would you like toget away from them permently

Hermione) yes i would

Harry) ok come on

as harry walked her in to the house harry was confronted by Cole

Cole) Harry am i right of did you just tell her parents off boy

Harry) yes i did but right now i need to go talk to some people about a healing job"LEO"

Just as harry called leos name a blue light was glowing behing him and leo appeared

Leo) Harry what is it

Harry) Leo I need you to heal her for me, she was abused by her parents and she is really beaten

Leo) Ok, but only because your my son

Harry) Hermione I'll be right back i need to go talk to my mom about you staying with us but i promise that I will be right back ok

Hermione) Ok, but please come back

As harry left he could see leo healing her body and just before he left he had asked cole to look after her for him so he knew that she would be safe while he talked to his mom about Hermione

Harry) Mom

Piper) Im in the kitchen

--------------------------------------Kitchen-----------------------------------

Harry) Mom I need to ask you something very very very important

Piper) what is it harry you know you can ask me anything

Harry) ok well you know that girl next door, well she has been being abused by her parents and i yelled at them for it and i was wondering if she could stay here with us so that i could make sure she was safe from harm

Piper) Harry Do you think you could share a room with a girl

Harry) ya mom i do and plus she would have her own bed because i have the bunkbed remember

Piper) Well go over to her house tomorrow when her parents aren't home and get her some of her cloths and what ever else she might need

Harry ran up to Piper and huged her so tight say thank you over and over and over again but when he finialy let go he ran into the hall and told her that she would be staying with her

Harry) Hermione since your staying here now i do need to know something

Hermione) what is it

harry) what were you being abused for

Hermione) because im a witch

Harry) Cool considering im a Wizard, Warlock, And Demon too

Hermione) really so are you going to Hogwarts

Harry) ya


End file.
